Lego Sherlock Holmes
It is based on the movies from 2009 and 2011. Like Lego Pirates of the Caribbean, holding Triangle (for PS3) will bring up the character select menu during gameplay. Sherlock Holmes Level 1: Characters: Sherlock Holmes and Watson. Boss: Blackwood. Story: '''During the night, Holmes and Watson must stop Lord Blackwood from killing a woman. Lestrade, a police ally, is on his way to help. In the end Blackwood gets captured and goes to jail. He is sent to execution. '''Level 2: Characters: Holmes and Boxer. Story: Like Lego Star Wars, both players control Holmes and a boxer in an arranged bar fight. Level 3: Characters: Holmes and Watson. Story: Holmes and Watson spy on femme fatale Irene Adler as she is on her way to have a secret meeting with Professor Moriaty. Later they find out Blackwood has escaped from his coffin, apparently back from the dead. His whereabouts are unknown. Level 4: Characters: Holmes and Watson. Bosses: The three men including the giant man and Adler. Story: Holmes and Watson investigate a workshop because of the death of a person involved with Blackwood's plans. Three men sent to burn down the workshop, including a giant man, clash with them and fight. It leads to a warehouse where men are building a boat. Holmes and Watson defeat two of the men but the giant man escapes. Holmes later gets captured by Adler, and he gets knocked out, but once he recovers she releases him soon without much reason. Level 5: Characters: Holmes, Watson and Adler. Story: Holmes and Watson investigate a warehouse in the docks to find Blackwood. He is there but he escapes and shows Holmes and Watson where he just captured Adler. Adler gets rescued after getting tied up and about to die in a hot place. All three chase after Blackwood but he sets off a trap with blows the building. They are outside but the explosions hurts Watson. Level 6: Characters: Holmes, Watson and Adler. Bosses: Lord Coward and Blackwood. Story: Watson recovers but soon after Holmes and Lestrade pretend to get Holmes captured. Lestrade, playing along with Holmes' plan, hands Holmes to Lord Coward, who they both know is secretly working for Blackwood. Coward and Holmes, alone in his room, talk until Coward pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Holmes. Holmes jumps out of the room through a window, falls a few storeys, and lands in a large river, where Watson and Adler are waiting. They rush to the Parliament where Blackwood is giving a speech. All three fight off Blackwoods guards, stop Blackwood's plan from gassing everybody in there, and Blackwood chases Holmes to a bridge. Holmes kills him by tangling him in chains then throwing him off the bridge, which hangs him. Alder, still working with Moriaty who just stole one of Blackwood's equipment, refuses to tell Holmes who she is working for. She goes to jail. Holmes works it out in the end and tells Watson. They rush to find out what Professor Moriaty is trying to do. Sherlock Holmes 2 Level 1: Characters: Sherlock Holmes and Watson. Story: '''Holmes and Watson stop a man from getting killed by an explosive parcel. They try to find out who sent it to him but they encounter some guards and they defeat them. After that they meet Adler nearby, who gets killed by Moriaty. The man they saved in the start gets killed, too. '''Level 2: Characters: Story: Level 3: Characters: Story: Level 4: Characters: Story: Level 5: Characters: Story: Level 6: Characters: Story: Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images